


Along Came a Spider...│與蛛同行

by emerald_green



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Failed Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Omega Harry, Omega Verse, Web Sex, reference to MPreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_green/pseuds/emerald_green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry知道Peter想成為自己的伴侶。但Harry知道自己就像一個隨時爆炸的絕症炸彈，他不想令Peter經歷這種感受。</p><p>但當Harry打算利用蜘蛛俠的血來自救時，這個決定引起的連鎖反應令Harry最終得到自己一直想要的事物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along Came a Spider...│與蛛同行

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Along Came a Spider...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603550) by [therunawaypen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen). 



> 皮哈! 不情願的!Omega!Harry跟咄咄逼人的!Alpha!Peter，他一直游說著，直到Harry明白他們是註定要在一起的。 --im-not-lion

當Peter把自己緊緊抱住時，Harry後知後覺的發現對方已經長成一位強壯的Alpha了。他現在比Harry還要高，有著跟體格不相稱的強大力氣，在他身上還有股雄渾的健康氣息，讓Harry有種想要缩進他懷抱的衝動。而從Peter（並不太）巧妙地把自己埋進Harry髮間肆意汲取的行徑來看，對方也正有此意。  
  
但他不能這麼做。  
  
当Harry離開自己懷抱的时候，Peter並沒因此流露出失望的神情（至少並不明顯）。相對地，他露出了一如既往笨拙的笑容：「所以，你是要回到那个沉悶的會議中還是跟我溜出去哪裡玩玩？」  
  
就算Harry發過誓絕不會再被Peter牽著鼻子走，他還是無法拒絕對方提出的任何要求。從小時候開始就這樣了⋯⋯  
  
 _「我長大後要當強大的_ _Alpha_ _，而你就是我的_ _Omega_ _。」_ _  
  
_ _五歲的_ _Harry_ _撇撇嘴：「憑什麼要我當你的_ _Omega_ _？」_ _  
  
_ _由於換牙的關係，_ _Peter_ _的笑容是漏著風的：「那我就可以一直保護你啦！」_  
  
但Harry無法讓這件事發生。  


* * *

  
「Osborn先生我感到非常抱歉，但我無法就那樣把我的血液給您。」

  
Harry瞪著蜘蛛俠，仿佛自己的世界從腳底下開始瓦解。這是他 _最後_ 一條活命的方法，他不能就這樣坐以待斃⋯⋯「好吧，你想要多少？」  
  
矇面的執法者頓了頓，「什麼意思？」  
  
「開個價吧？你要錢的話，我多少都能給。」Harry感到身體有點不對勁， _該死的_ 他管不了那麼多了。「海邊別墅？遊艇？還要什麼？」  
  
「不，Osborn先生您搞錯了，我不需要您的錢——」  
  
「 _全世界都想要我的錢！_ 」Harry幾乎是吼著說出這句話，逼近了那位英雄。一股濃烈的麝香味道湧入了他的鼻腔，他突然有另一個好主意，「你是強壯的Alpha，必定有生理需求。你需要什麼：Beta或Omega，男的女的，金髮的抑或是棕髮的？我都可以幫你搞定。拜託你了，告訴我有什麼我可以給你的⋯⋯求你了⋯⋯」  
  
Harry無法從曚面的Alpha臉上讀出任何表情，他只知道對方正往窗口的方向移動，那並不是什麼好現象。「Harry，我很抱歉⋯⋯」蜘蛛俠馬上就得跨過窗框離開了，連帶著Harry最後的存活機會。  
  
「不！」體力耗盡加上酒精的催化，Harry快被急出眼淚了。「你願意的話我這個人就是你的，只求你幫幫我，我需要你！」  
  
年輕的Osborn繼承人跪在地上，把臉埋進顫抖的雙手裡。但就算他不是疲於流淚，也未必能察覺那愈漸走近的腳步聲，「你剛才說什麼？」  
  
Omega被嚇得跳起來。蜘蛛俠雙手高舉作投降狀，「抱歉抱歉，我不是有心嚇倒你的。」矇面的男人（Harry懶得理Peter的廢話，初碰面的瞬間他就知道對方是男性，哪怕他穿著橡膠衣）在Harry身旁蹲下，「你剛說什麼了？」他重覆問道。  
  
「我是說，」Harry深呼吸了一口氣，拒絕在英雄面前擺出柔軟可憐的Omega姿態，「如果你樂意的話，我整個人都可以作為報酬獻給你。你可以隨意使用我的資產和權力⋯⋯只求你能幫助我⋯⋯拜託你。」  
  
Alpha和Omega就這樣看著著對方（或者說Harry假設對方正看著自己，反正隔著面罩說不準），一陣沉寂從二人之間慢慢瀰漫至整個房間。經過仿佛一輩子的等候，戴著紅藍手套的手緩緩伸出，輕輕抓住Harry的臉頰。Harry深深吸了一口氣。這是為了存活，我能做到的。我可以忍受⋯⋯  
  
「為什麼你可以犧牲到這種地步？」  
  
Harry眨了下眼，抬頭盯著Alpha，「什麼意思？」  
  
蜘蛛俠嘆了口氣，「你根本不知道我是誰就願意獻出自己的身體⋯⋯就為了我的血。為什麼如此拼命？」  
  
Harry花了一些時間去理解對方的問題。有那麼一會兒連他自己都不知道答案是什麼。不過最後他深呼吸了口氣，「得了這病就像被判了死刑：它殺死我的父親，奪去我的童年，下一步就會取走我的性命。」他悄聲說道。「我不希望像我父親那樣，在沒人愛惜的痛苦中死去。」  
  
「但有人愛著你啊。」  
  
Harry嗤之以鼻，「我想你是指Peter？」男人並沒有回答這問題，但Harry並不需要他的回覆。「若你對我有像我對Peter一半了解的話，你就會知道他是這星球上最天真最純潔的Alpha；他注定要找一位美麗的Omega為他誕下一打小孩子，住在白柵圍欄內⋯⋯」  
  
「而他希望你來當那位Omega。」  
  
「而他希望我來當那位Omega。」Harry木訥地重覆著他的話。「但我永遠無法成為Peter Parker想要的Omega。這個病已經奪走那個能力了。」他的聲量慢慢下降，只比悄悄話好一點。「我已經無法生育了，只是個廢物⋯⋯Peter還是去找其他能助他實現理想的人選吧，那對他比較好。」  
  
靜寂再次充斥了整個空間，沒人敢發出一丁點聲音。 直到。  
  
「我很抱歉。」  
  
正當Harry準備詢問蜘蛛俠在為哪件事道歉之際，他感受到一陣風吹過頭頂，下一刻他已墮進漆黑之中了。  


* * *

  
當Harry能再次睜開雙眼的時候，他沒預料自己會在一個像是地下鐵路站的地方醒過來。更精確來說，他沒料到自己會在一個巨型蜘蛛網上醒來，不過想想看自己在被弄昏過去前在跟誰說話，也就沒那麼難理解了。 

「你醒啦。」蜘蛛俠從容地沿著牆壁由天花板爬進Harry視線範圍內。 

「託你的福。」Harry揉著自己的頭嘟嚷著。 

那位Alpha就是有本事讓自己看起來很無辜（就是戴上面罩能表現出的那種最無辜的樣子），「哦，對不起啦⋯⋯我不能讓你知道我帶你去哪了。」 

Harry看看四周，抬起眼眉問道：「所以我們在哪裡？」 

「你沒聽清楚我剛才說了什麼？」Harry覺得如果自己沒猜錯，蜘蛛俠在剛才發出了一陣悲鳴。 

但Harry的注意力被Alpha手上的東西吸引了，那是一個裝著血液的小藥瓶。「所以你決定協助我了。」他柔聲說道，眼睛一直盯著那很可能（必須）是他續命秘方的血液。 

蜘蛛俠搖搖頭，「那裡面不是我的血。」他平靜地回答，「是你的。」 

Harry眨了下眼，看到自己的手臂關節上被繃帶包著疑似針口的傷痕。「我不明白你的意思⋯⋯」他小聲說著，儘可能令自己顯得跟平日一樣冷酷和鎮定。 

「Harry，我只說我不能把我的血液給你。」矇面的Alpha答道，「我從沒說過不給你提供協助。」他嘆了口氣，「你問我們身處哪裡⋯⋯這樣說好了，我們正身處製造出蜘蛛毒液的實驗室。」 

這時Harry才注意到那輛列車⋯⋯不對，是列車裡的實驗室。「你的意思是它們並沒有完全被毀滅？」他覺得呼吸有點困難，突如其來的如釋重負感仿佛讓自己整個融化了。 

「我的意思是，有些東西你一定得看看。」蜘蛛俠說著，就用他空著的那隻手協助Harry從蜘蛛網上面爬下來（這可不是什麼容易的事）。 

蜘蛛俠引領Harry進入那間湊合著用的實驗室，裡面堆滿了關於蜘蛛毒液的研究報告。它們都在這裡⋯⋯所有他需要用到的⋯⋯ 但Alpha毫無預警的把他安坐在了某張放著電腦的桌子前，然後打開了一個視頻檔案。 

Harry能認出影片裡的那個男人，這並不難：他還記得Richard Parker的長相。不知道Peter會願意付出多少來得到這個片段⋯⋯但當Harry看完以後，他感到自己的胃在翻騰。他知道他父親不是什麼好人，但和軍事組織合作？他是否要為Richard Parker的死負上全責？還有那毒液⋯⋯ 「我永遠無法使用⋯⋯」他喃喃自語。 

「它會殺死你。」蜘蛛俠的聲音從背後傳來，確認了他的想法。「或者把你變成某些比你現在這狀態惡劣好幾十倍的怪物。」 

Harry感到很慚愧，他緊緊握著自己的拳頭。難道就沒有辦法逃離這個詛咒了嗎⋯⋯ 不對，等等—— 「只有Richard Parker的血親能對毒液起反應⋯⋯但你——」Harry轉頭看著Alpha。 

有那麼一陣子，蜘蛛俠透過面罩瞪著他，直到他把手伸到頭上，猶豫片刻後，他抓緊面罩，緩緩拉了下來。當Harry看到Peter回瞪著他時，所有力氣突然就從他體內溜走了。 

「我的天，Peter⋯⋯」Harry震驚得跌坐回椅子上，他很想就這麼逃走，好像這樣做就能把自己說過的話一筆勾銷。他將如何面對自己的好友，在Peter知道他是那麼 _迫切的_ 想要解藥，甚至願意為此獻身予素未謀面的陌生人後。 

「Harry⋯⋯」 

Peter理應擁有跟他同樣純潔的伴侶，而不是一個憤世嫉俗，病重得無法為他傳宗接代的Omega⋯⋯ 

「Harry⋯⋯」 

他盡自己所能去忘記他，忘記Peter一直以來的夢想：一個充滿愛的溫暖家庭，有著去愛人與被愛的回報—— 

 **「** **Harry** **。」**  

Peter口中發出的Alpha聲線是如此有力和讓人安心，就像股電流般沿著Harry的脊椎一路往下走，緊繃著的肌肉也隨之放鬆下來。Peter隔著手套輕撫Harry的臉龐，讓不情願的Omega把視線和自己對上。「Harry Osborn⋯⋯你 _不是_ 廢物。你懂我意思不？」Peter慢慢地沿著Harry髮絲掃著，這舉動總是讓小時候的他很安心。「你是我最好的朋友，我 _不會_ 容許你把自己想到如此差勁。」 

「我已經夠差勁了好吧？那病⋯⋯」Harry虛弱的說著。 

「你沒聽清楚我剛才說的？」Peter輕輕抺走Harry臉上那些不自覺流下的眼淚。「你給我聽好了，Harry Osborn：你說你無法給予我想要的東西，但我想要的東西就是你。不是你的錢，也不是你的公司，更不是一堆小孩子——說真的Harry，我看上去像是能應付一大堆小孩子的人嗎？有你就該心滿意足了。你知道這是為什麼？是因為我愛你，你這蠢貨。」 

Harry勉強扯出一個微笑，「你怎能在告白時說對方是蠢貨。」 

「哦，我猜我可以考慮改善一下⋯⋯就是⋯⋯」Peter頓了頓，望著Harry。「如果你願意的話。」 

Harry花了些時間才明白Peter是在詢問自己的意向。在發生了一堆亂七八糟的事情後，Peter依然把決定權交回Harry手中，讓他決定是否願意做Peter的Omega。 

Harry慢慢地點頭，「恐怕你得全天侯待機才能完成這項艱鉅的任務。」他咕噥著，語氣裡帶點嘲諷。 

Peter笑得開懷，他把Harry的臉轉過來，熱情地吻著他。Harry有好一陣子沒被Alpha吻過了，別說對方還是個強壯的Alpha，還是他這一生唯一愛過的對象（雖然Harry從不承認）。他無法否認這發展讓他有點濕了。 

Peter大概同樣察覺到Harry的狀態，從他股間頂著Harry的硬物即可得曉（老天，Peter一直都這麼大嗎？）。在Peter離開自己的時候，Harry發出了一聲像叫春的貓一樣的悲嘷，但是他絕不會承認的。 

Peter臉色紅潤，瞳孔因進入發情狀態而擴張，「Harry你絕不會知道我想這麼做想了多少年。」他喃喃地說道。「但在那之前⋯⋯」他拾起那個裝著Harry血液的小藥瓶。「我想先用這個去做些實驗。」 

「有像你這樣發情到一半去做實驗的人嗎？」Harry撅著嘴抗議，嘗試忽略褲襠上逐漸擴散的黏稠感。 

看著Peter無辜的微笑感覺會讓整件事沒那樣難受（別提他身上其他部分——感謝偉大的橡膠衣）。Alpha忙碌地在機器間穿梭著，「愈早開始做實驗就可以愈快用你的血液製造出跟你身體契合的毒液。Harry別擔心，我會救你的。」 

「我知道你會啦。」Harry答道，他從沒試過對一件事如此有信心。「你是英雄吧？那是你的本份。但現在的情況是⋯⋯」他慢慢呼出一口顫抖著的喘息。「你同時也是一個Alpha，他身邊極度欲求不滿的Omega正需要你來滿足他。」 

有那麼一刻，Peter看起來就像快被撞上的幼鹿一樣無助。幸運的是（對他和Harry來說都是）Alpha的本能是很難忽視的，尤其是當Peter腫脹的下體在橡膠衣的包裹下表露無遺的時候。沒待Harry反應過來時他已躺在Peter懷中，Alpha正帶著他離開車箱/實驗室。  
  
Harry正奇怪Peter要把自己帶到哪裡去，下一秒他就發現Alpha把自己放在了懸掛於旁的蜘蛛網中心。「你要在網中享用你的獵物嗎，蜘蛛俠？」他嘲笑著，努力適應被懸掛在半空的不適。  
  
「這話說得不對，Osborn先生。」Peter輕盈地爬到網上，連根絲都沒觸動。「我要標記我的 _伴侶_ 。」  
  
假設Harry之前沒反應，他現在肯定已經濕了。他能感受到自己的穴口正在抽動並嘗試擴張，貪婪地等著健壯的Alpha嵌入他的結。「Peter⋯⋯我已經濕透了⋯⋯」  
  
「我知道的Harry⋯⋯我知道⋯⋯」Peter往前傾，在Harry額上輕輕按下一吻，與此同時鬆開Omega的褲頭，讓褲子沿著他瘦削的臀部滑下。Harry趁機把臉埋進Peter的頸部，把Alpha的麝香味當作鎮靜劑。Peter那熟悉（但又如此遙遠）的味道和他帶著熱度的肉體就像香膏一樣撫平了Harry磨損的神經。 

當Peter靈活的手指探進Harry潮濕的穴口，Harry的心跳停止了。 

更精確來說，是停頓了一秒半鐘的時間。 

不幸的是，Peter的蜘蛛感官讓他對一切都 _非常_ 瞭若指掌。作為正直人代表的Peter馬上停下一切動作（這簡直令正被撩撥的Harry生不如死）以檢查Omega的身體狀況。「那該死的是怎麼回事？」 

Harry嘗試重新控制呼吸的頻率和把心跳速度降至正常水平，結果卻是徒勞無功。那 _該死的_ 病令他損耗了過多的體力以致整個人都變得十分虛弱。「這⋯⋯」他顫抖著吸了口氣，節奏明顯尚未穩定下來。「只是有點驚訝⋯⋯別停下來。」 

「Harry我不能繼續任何令你可能 _致死_ 的舉動。」Peter搖搖頭，整理著Harry被汗液沾濕了的頭髮。「⋯⋯你上次的發情期是什麼時候？」 

有時候Harry真的很痛恨Peter是天才的這個事實。「⋯⋯一年半前。」他平靜地回答。一年半前開始，他的身體告訴自己因為患病的緣故不再適合交配，更別提是懷孕，發情週期也停下了。他正因如此才醒覺自己可能跟父親得了同一種病。他曾有一時以為黏液的分泌表示自己身體已回復到可以進行交配的健康水平了。 

事實是殘酷的，他還是那個作廢的Omega。

Peter趁Harry還在懊惱之際，悄悄在他身旁躺下並把他擁進懷裡，以自己的氣味平復他的心情。「Harry你並不是作廢的，我知道你在想什麼。」他吻著Harry的後頸，雖然Harry更希望Peter此刻是在進入自己與之成結時難耐地啃咬著自己的皮膚。 「我討厭這樣⋯⋯」Harry倚著Peter嘟嚷著。 

「我也是。」對方咕噥著回道。「但我們要跨過這難關，Harry，我們兩個一起。」Peter讓自己一隻手滑至Harry的腹部，一股暖流緩緩滲進Omega柔軟的肉體。這是他們之間不用明言的約定。

將來一定會的。


End file.
